Not much for romance
by crazymomo
Summary: Love at first site. Sort of.


Not much for Romance

Hi. I'm Danielle Evans. I'm acword, blonde, and not much for sports. My idea of a good time is watching people fall of their skateboards in central park. That may be messed up, but I met the love of my life watching people fail. I don't really know how to transition this, so I'm just going to be blantly obvious.

One month ago. Or close to it.

I was minding my own business sitting at my favorite bench. It's the scuffed up paint one on the south side where all the old ladies go. I end up fighting them for it. Not punch and kick, that's disgusting, but have to trade something for the spot. Anyways, I was sitting there one day, doing my normal thing of looking down the road every few minutes to watch for the next poor guy to be surprised with the uneven pavement in the road. I always love the squeaky sound of the tiny wheel on the roller blade as it slams into the crack. What's even better is the poor guy's face as his once peaceful roller ride is ended in just a few seconds ending him in a face full of pavement and a few random spots of pigeon poo. That's not the point where I laugh though. The point is where they see the random girl sitting on the bench just inches from them laughing her face off as their own face goes from "huh look at that poorly dressed girl" to "omg I'm going to die!" Immediately following an eruption of laughter from the same random girl from two seconds before. Imagining the guy's bewilderment just makes me laugh like a hyiena. Then what's even better is the dirty look they send me as they brush themselves off and catch the passerbys staring at him. Those are the best days. I may be crazy, but everyone has those days where someone falling on their face is just knee-slapping worthy. I love sitting there and watching the guys fall, it makes my day, it makes the rest of my day seem a whole lot less boring, but this nice warm summer morning, my entire viewpoint of watching roller skaters falling on their faces changed, from hilarious, to absolute shock and pity. At first I was looking at an angel, or some sort of Abercrombie model that happens to be out and about. He had short brunette hair. Not the buzzcut kind or the kind that barely brushes the ear, but the kind that is partially flappable. He had bright green eyes, and a long torso. Not to mention his shirt was off. Normally I would think that I would see a six pack to match the gorgeous facial, but it was a regular stomach. I got a little less excited. I then recorrected my focus on the gaping crack in the pavement seams. I felt my heart rate speed up as his silver shocker blades came closer and closer to the crack. I was rearing myself to break out laughing when his face hit the pavement, but when I opened my mouth, a loud gasp came out of my mouth. I was shocked. The brunette kid managed to lift his now slightly bloody head up to look at me. "Well, that was a mighty gasp for such a little fall, but thanks for your concern" he chuckled. I was dumfounded. He wasn't mad, he was surprised but nothing he couldn't handle. I was…. Impressed. I immediately stood up, baggy sweats and all and helped him up. I didn't notice I was still gaping. "Y'know flies will nest in your mouth if you keep that gullet open long enough." My mouth closed with a snap. I helped him up and brushed him off a little. "Thanks for that, I roller blade in this park every day, I don't know how I could have missed this little crack." I felt bad still but he shrugged it off. He suddenly looked at me. "Do you like sandwiches?" "Depends on where you get them." I right off the bat said. He smiled big "That's the answer I want to hear!" He took off his rollerblades and we walked through the main central park entrance right across the street to Sal's Subs. The only place that can make a heavenly sandwich. We sit down after we grab our sandwiches. "So, where do you live?" A normal girl would be creeped out, grab her overstuffed purse and run out of there. This actually turned me on. "Near the theater, but a block a little off. Why do you ask?" I could see in his eyes that he was expecting me to be a runner girl but when he heard my answer his face lit up a little more. "Cause' I'm a gentleman and I need to walk a lady home after a hearty day of fun." He smiled big. I laughed a little. We finished and he infact walked me home. We stopped in front of my small apartment complex and he acwordly put his body against the wall. "So uh, same time tomorrow?" I was astonished. "You want to meet me again tomorrow the same place you did a face plant?" He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I had fun didn't you? Maybe after I come around on my rollerblades and do my oh so graceful dive for you, I could have the honor of joining you on your chipping paint bench. That is of coarse if the old lady doesn't get there before you." He laughed and smiled big. "How do you know?" I searched his eyes, looking for any clues. He gave me none. "I'll meet you tomorrow." He smiled and walked away. He didn't look back except for one time then he looked forward again.

We continuously met each morning after that, and now, ( I recalculated) two months later, there is never a moment where I am not with him. I am not much for romance, but he is amazing. I love him.


End file.
